This Is Your Last Days
by Charlseeyy
Summary: When Valkyrie escapes from Prison in Panem after 75 years she must take back control, look after her sister and plan a way to kill Snow
1. Chapter 1

It had been 75 years since Valkyrie Cain won the 1st Hunger Games, last year panem had a shot at freedom. Katniss Everdeen. But sadly, Clove a small tribute from District 2 had slit her throat and then been killed by another tribute. The winner had been the other tribute from District 2, a large boy named Cato.

A few years after the 1st Hunger Games Valkyrie had been thrown into a prison cell because of her so called 'powers'. Snow said that she would rot in these cells.

_"Valkyrie Cain, you will rot and die in these cells, and I will be alive to watch it' _His voice was still fresh in her mind, that awful voice that she hated, she wanted him dead.

_"I'll still be alive when you die you fucking moron!" _Valkyrie had screamed back at him, she had lost her cool minutes before. Then she was thrown into this small cell with her powers bound, for an hour. Still in the cell but with her powers. His little trick didn't work, but she didn't say so.

At 92 years of age, Valkyrie still looked 22, her hair had grown so it touched the back of her knees but every 30 years or so someone would have to come in and cut it so it went just past her shoulders, they stopped doing that. Now her hair was down to her hips and thrown into a pony tail, she black clothes still fitted her so whenever Snow was bored and wanted to watch someone get it, he always picked her. All the kicks and punches would be absorbed by her black clothing.

The cell was cold and dark, she had a small window which she spent half her time looking out of and the other half throwing her food at Peacekeepers until they walked away. She was like a child, only eating the food she needed then throwing the rest.

She sat with her back against the wall, tomorrow was special. Not only was it the start of the 75th Hunger games but it was the day she would go home. She had spent the last 5 years planning her escape and she had it timed to the minute.

7:00am – **Games start – meaning no peacekeepers watching her.**

7:03am – **Break out – all staff and peacekeepers watching the games or controlling crowds.**

7:10am – **No peacekeepers outside the prison – free shot to fly away**

11:00am – **Back in Dublin, if she flew fast enough **

11: 20am **– Start search for Skulduggery Pleasant**

She grinned for the first time in months, she would finally go home, see her friends and her uncle. She couldn't wait; she just hoped that they still thought she was alive. She knew that Ireland was the only place on earth were the games hadn't effected them. They were free over there.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I just don't have anything else for this chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**6:55am**

It was nearly time, she stood up from the floor and slipped her jacket on, the peacekeepers were already starting to leave, one by one they trickled out of the hallway, leaving everybody alone with each other. She saw the last peacekeeper walk out and grinned.

**7:03am**

She held her hand up and pushed at the air, the air door flew off its hinges and she ran out the door, surely someone heard that. She knew the way to the front entrance but no doubt she would run into someone. She laughed to herself when she reached the door, turned and watched all the doors fly off there hinges, _that should keep the peacekeepers busy _she grinned to herself and took off running down a hallway, it was dead. Nobody to been seen.

Running though a few more hallways she heard footsteps, she stopped dead in her tracks and held her hand up ready to knock anybody over that came into view. A peacekeeper. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed at the air, the guy slammed into the wall and she ran past him, he was always passed out before he hit the ground, _3 more hallways_ she thought.

_Two more_

_LAST ONE _she screamed in her mind. A group of peacekeepers came into view as she set her eyes on the entrance. _Fuck._

She clicked her fingers and threw fireballs and the first two who came at her; they fell to the floor rolling around. The next two she encased their heads in the same air bubble and drained all the air until they were passed out on the floor. 3 came running at her and she sent them tumbling then punched the last guy in the jaw and walked out the front entrance.

**7:10am **

The sun hurt her eyes but it didn't affect her. She took off running and soon enough she was flying, she was laughing to herself, a crazy laugh. It felt so good to feel the wind on her face, to breath in fresh air. Oh god she had missed this.

_Fuck this_ she thought, she kept her hands by her sides and felt herself going faster though the air. She was flying over the ocean now, it looked so pretty, she flew down lower and ran one hand though the cold water and then splashed it up on her face, she didn't want to look dirty when she came back and she didn't want to look dirty when she saw Skulduggery.

_I wonder if he misses me_ she thought, _I really hope Tanith is back, oh I miss my friends. _She knew her mother and father would be dead, maybe her sister had found out about Magic and still lived, she might be alive. If she was she would be 78-79 years old now. Maybe living in her uncle's house.

Valkyrie didn't notice that she could now she Ireland, she screamed in happiness and flew faster and faster.

Ireland was closing in fast, she was now smiling like she was crazy, she needed to go to her uncles house to see him, she needed to see him. She hadn't noticed herself laughing, it was a crazy laugh like she couldn't believe what she had done. Her whole body went cold as she replayed the years in her mind, she would kill snow, even if it was the last thing she did.

**11:00 am**

She saw Dublin, she was flying over it. Not soon until she was back home, speaking to her uncle. It hadn't changed much apart from new buildings and cars, there was less country side and more towns and small villages now.

She spotted her uncles house and planted her feet on the ground, she was outside the gates. No cars but a bike there. _Tanith?_ She thought and pushed the gate open, the house looked the same, the door had been changed though. Maybe Skulduggery and a few other Mages broke it down looking for her. She prayed he was still around. Slowly she made her way to the door.

She rested her hand on the door knob and turned it. Locked.

"great" she muttered miserably, standing back and lifting her leg up to kick it open, the door flew off its hinges and a girl ran into the hall with her hand up ready to fight.

"Who are you" The girl asked as Valkyrie walked in. She heard voices in the other room and raised her eyebrow.

"You're asking me that, you're in my house. Idiot" Valkyrie muttered and walked up to her. She had jet black hair like her, she looked around 17 years old, her eyes were the small has Valkyries. "Alice…" she breathed.

"Nobody's called me that in 68 years, its Charlie, Charlie Storm"

Valkyrie smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank god you're still alive…" she mumbled, "come on, let's go to your friends.."

"Who are you… this house belonged to my sister…shes dead. How do you know my given name. Are you a spy.."

Valkyrie pushed her into the living room and soon followed, she looked around and her jaw dropped.

Tanith

Ghastly

Fletcher

Ravel

Dexter

China

And Skulduggery

She felt tears form in her eyes as she scanned the faces of her shocked friends. "Hi honey, I'm home" she joked but she didn't have any laughter in her voice, she eyes rested on Charlie who was now sitting no Skulduggery's lap and kissed his cheek bone. Her heart sank, she must have pain in her eyes because Tanith threw herself across the room and wrapped her arms around Valkyrie, she felt tears drop onto her and she knew Tanith was crying, just like she now was. Her eyes were Blurry with tears. She saw a man stand up and it was Ghastly he had wrapped the two girls that were crying in his arms and were hushing them. It took her around 10 minutes to stop crying and to stop hugging Dex, Fletcher, Ravel and China until she noticed that Skulduggery and Charlie wasn't bothering with them and kissing.

She walked across the room and picked up and glass bottle of beer, she looked at Tanith who nodded to her then walked across the room and smashed it off the back of Skulduggery's skul. Watched him get up and tower over her. "You didn't even miss me!" She hissed though her teeth and began to walk away towards Tanith when she was being dragged out the room, the bony fingers on her arm dug into her, even though her jacket. She was being dragged outside and round the back of the house, when she saw the Bentley.

"How dare you" he breathed, she laughed a bit and glared up at him. "How dare you leave for 75 years and come back to think everything was okay!" he was screaming now. She didn't even flinch. "And accuse me of not missing you, do you know how long I searched for you, 60 years. They were saying you were dead! You have no idea how much that hurt me!" he had turn his back to her. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I was thrown in a prison cell 74 years ago, I was waiting for the right time to get out. I was being punched and kicked for 55 years of that then they left me to die, I had to kill 25 people…for peoples entertainment…I've been driven insane and back, then I got out. I prayed you was still here, I saw you but then you were kissing my sister. I flipped, I couldn't take it. It looked like you didn't care because you didn't pay any attention to me. For a moment I wished I was still there…because I wouldn't have to go through the heart ache of seeing that…" she whispered, her head was down and her back was against the wall, she slowly slid down it and rested her arms on her knees.

She watched the skeleton turn around and crouch before her, his arms were wrapping around her body and picking her up and hugging her. "I'm sorry" he whispered over and over until walking back into the house.

Valkyrie scrambled down from his arms and held her hands up, ready to battle to peacekeepers that stood in the hallway of her uncles house.


	3. Chapter 3

She was stood, in the hallway. The bodies of 30 peacekeepers were passed out everywhere. Tanith was putting her sword away and Skulduggery, Ghastly and Ravel were all unclenching their fists. Tanith looked at Valkyrie and saw how hurt she was mentally and physically. The room went dark, her legs gave out then she passed out.

* * *

**FROM NOW ON THIS WILL ALL BY IN VALKYRIES POV…**

* * *

I woke up and by the lighting in the room, it was around 4pm. Charlie was standing over me and smiled when my eyes opened. I grunted and turn over. I didn't want to see her right now. Rubbing my eyes I sat up, my arms and legs hurt, so did my head. Tanith was curled up with a book while Ghastly was making clothing. I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"You need new clothes" he muttered and went back to work. Charlie was saying how she now owned the house. I didn't care.

"I'll pay you later, or has ALICE got all of my uncles money too?" I turned my heart to her and she was glaring.

"My name is Charlie and yes I have the money. You won't see any of it" she sneered.

"ALICE! Your name is Alice, and if you can't already tell, this place is MINE, the money is MINE. The land is MINE! I made no will, this place should have gone untouched or gone to Ghastly!" I screamed, I was on my feet and towering over her.

"Well its m-i-n-e mine!" she sang, I wanted to hit her.

"Listen you little brat. You should have never got involved with magic or any of this. I wanted you to be normal. And now I'm back you do as I say because I'm older and I will hit you." My voice was rising by every word I spoke. She just shrugged and turned to Skulduggery.

"We need to go, we have a case to solve" my heart dropped again, and I glared at him. "Replaced me with a younger model" I spat and walked upstairs, stomping my feet with every step like a child and slamming doors to let them know I was pissed off.

_How dare he! We were Pleasant and Cain, stupid sister stupid Pleasant. Stupid fucking snow I hate them all. _

I walked into my old room and picked up a CD Asking Alexandria From Death to Destiny and jammed it into the CD player. Poison blared and I sat down listening.

"These words they fall off my tongue like a poison  
I hope they kill you all  
I hope I never see your faces again, faces again!  
I wanna watch the whole world, I wanna watch the whole world, burn down, burn down!  
I wanna watch the world burn  
I wanna watch the whole world, I wanna watch the whole world, burn down, burn down!" I screamed along with the music and pushed over a set of draws and watched my old clothes spill over the floor.

Alice angered me and so did Skulduggery, he just replaced me. Like I was never even there. Dex had disappeared with Fletcher when I flipped out when I got back. Don't blame them, I would have gone if I was them.

I turned the music up and flung my door open, stepped out into the hall and walked to the end. I looked down into the living room Ghastly and Tanith were sitting talking to Ravel. Alice was holding Skulduggery's hand and looking at a book shelf. Tanith saw me and smiled. I dropped down and landed silently behind Alice and Skulduggery. Tanith was grinning now and Ravel plus Ghastly turned and watched me. They saw the anger in my face.

"She is so stupid, I wish she never even came back. We were happier without her" Alice spat while scanning the books. I raised an eyebrow, she knew what a book was wow. I still hate her.

"What would Mum and Dad say if they knew you was dating someone who is 300 and odd years older than you, little brat" I spat, she jumped and I chuckled.

She turned towards me and raised her eyebrow. "Go and let us work" she ordered and I let out a blood curdling laugh.

"Let you… work oh my god. Haha." I had a slightly crazy look in my eyes, I was faking it.

"Stephanie, you are crazy. Let me take you to nye. It can fix your mind" she almost sounded amused by the fact. I grabbed her jacket and lifted her up. The crazy look was gone and it was pure anger now. I threw her across the room and she landed in a chair, stalking over I curled my fist up and raised it to hit her. Skulduggery's arms wrapped around me and lifted me up and took me upstairs. "LET ME GO!" I screeched, I was clawing at his bones and kicking him with all my strength.

He set me down and turn me to him, his hands on my shoulders. Not letting me move. His hat was dipped over one eye socked. "Val, what happened to you…" Hi whispered, he sounded like he cared. It sickened me. He didn't care.

"I was beaten for 55 years then I come home to find out my little sister knows magic, has replaced me and took everything Gordon gave to me! Oh and she took you" my eyes rested on the floor, I felt ashamed and embarrassed. I couldn't look him in the eyes... well eye sockets.

"Valkyrie, look at me" I lifted my gaze to him slowly. "She hasn't replaced you, she guilt tripped me into going out with her and now I can't get out of it, she says that you might come back from the dead and kill me or you would disapprove. She can't use it anymore. She wasn't like this at first. She was all about finding you but then the power she has…had got to her head, me, Ravel and Ghastly have been speaking about having her powers bound because she might kill someone." His voice was like velvet, "You still have me, I'm still you're best friend, you're mentor and you're partner. We are still Pleasant and Cain, always will be, me and you till the end" she could hear the smile in his voice and nodded.

"I'm not crazy, you know that right? It was an act.." I whispered and he chuckled and nodded

"I noticed…"

I smiled and hugged him, his bony frame was comforting. Better than a stone floor.

"We are going to kill the person who locked you up and then stop all this Hunger Games stuff okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him "I really did miss you"

"I missed you to Val"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit crap, i wrote it at 1 in the morning..**


End file.
